The Truth
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: After having a Dream, Sonic quickly learns that Jules and Bernadette are not his biological parents as they talk to him about how he was found.
1. The Truth Chapter 1

Good evening Everyone, Savanah here. Thank you all so much for loving my One-Shot story and now, get ready for another brand new Sonic the Hedgehog Story called The Truth, inspired from the cartoon television series the Winx Club where Bloom solves the mystery of her mysterious past and I was wondering hmm... Maybe I can do the same for Sonic ;)

The Truth.

Summary: After having a dream, Sonic quickly learns that Jules and Bernadette are not his biological parents as they sit down with him to tell the truth of how he was found.

Rated K.

Setting: At the Hedgehog Residence in Knothole Village.

Chapter 1.

It was a warm summer evening on Möbius. The sun had already set down to the horizon as the once clear blue sky had now turned dark with a few stars twinkling like sparkling diamonds that looked very mesmerizing. The air was warm with a slight cool breeze that was still refreshing along with the scent of flowers that really did the ticket with their overpowering smells of perfume. All the mobians were either at home, or were just taking a stroll around the city to spend their Friday night alone or with each-other. At the Hedgehog house in Knothole Village, Sonic and his family were finishing up their dinner; Sonic took one last bite of his chili dog while rubbing his belly making a big belch in the process.

"Man, that was great! I couldn't eat another bite. Thanks for the delicious dinner there Mom." The teenage hedgehog replied happily as his mother, Bernadette smiled at her son. "I'm glad you enjoyed them dear, I do say you have loved chili dogs your entire life to the point that is like your only food supply." Sonic pretended to look offended as he laid his head down on the decorated kitchen table.

"Aw Mommy... You made me feel bad, wah!" Jules the Robian hedgehog decided to join in on the fun. "Bernie, now see what you have just done, you made our boy cry." The three hedgehogs all laughed after role-playing the joke. "Come on my little hero, what do you say we do the dishes together?" Bernie asked getting up for her chair as Sonic followed her towards the kitchen sink turning on the faucet to the hot water.

"So dear, do you have any plans for this evening?" Bernie asked as she washed while Sonic dried up and packed away. "Nah, since Tails and I have been working real hard on our missions which made us lost contact, we're going to see a flick tomorrow afternoon; it's our way of spending time together. And since ole' Robotnik's in Prison in the No Zone, I get to have as much free-time as I want to." "Well that's great to hear Honey, as long as you get your room clean and of course helping your father with the yard, then that is fine with me for you to go out with your friends." "Thanks Mom, I knew you'd understand. Well, it's 8:30 I better get to bed." "Alright Honey, have a good-night's rest you really earned it."


	2. The Truth Chapter 2

Here's More :) ;)

Chapter 2.

Sonic's emerald green eyes shimmered in the light as he was in his Mach 5 race-car bed in his room reading his favorite Mega-Man comic books. His pet dog, Muttski was joining him panting his tongue and wagging his tail while waiting for his owner to turn the page. Sonic loved Mega-Man with all his heart so much, that he would even wake up early on a Saturday to watch his favorite cartoon about his hero saving the world from utter destruction. Despite being a teenager, the cobalt blue hedgehog could be quite immature at times resulting in him playing video games, going to go-kart races, even doing what he was doing right now: reading comics.

At times, Sonic himself wished that he could stop being the hero and just be a normal mobian for once; one who could go to school, try out for the school band, hang out with his friends more often apart from just on missions, and simply just to be there with his family a lot more than usual. Although many years ago he was too little to know about them due to the Great War which resulted him being in the care of his Uncle Chuck, he still wanted to know a heck of a lot leaving him with questions that were left to remain unanswered.

The knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts as he smiled at the two elder hedgehogs who both revealed themselves to check up on him.

"We see that you are quite busy at the moment; we just came in to say goodnight." Bernie explained sitting on the edge of the bed. "That's alright, was just catching up on some reading is all; isn't that right Muttski?" The dog bark receiving a pat on the head by Jules. "looks like Muttski agrees. Now Sonic, you should really get some rest; it's already past your bedtime." Nodding and yawning in agreement, he set the comic down on his bedside table as Bernadette planted a kiss on his cheek tucking him in some more. Jules gave him a fist bump and side hug.

"Sweet dreams My baby boy."

"Goodnight Champ, see you in the morning."

Watching him doze off eventually snoozing away, the female purple hedgehog turned off his light and gently closed the door behind them leaving their son to sleep and dream peacefully.


	3. The Truth Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 ;)

Chapter 3.

Snoring erupted through the room as Sonic laid on his back snoozing away. He started to toss and turn hoping to find a more comfortable spot but no matter how many times he tried, it was no use.

_"Sonic... Sonic..." A voice called out faintly. "Sonic... Awaken..." It said again as the cerulean hedgehog slowly opened his orbs realizing that he was not in his bedroom anymore; instead, he was in an all white background looking around his surroundings wanting to find out where he was. "Sonic..." "Who said that? Who's there?" He answered up in an instant wanting to know where the voice was coming from._

_ "It's me Sonic... Do not be afraid...I'm here..." "Where here? I can't see you." Just then, a swift of a hand signaled him to look behind and standing before him, made his entire body look frozen._

_ There, stood a tall woman with her entire figure as white as snow bearing ever-flowing platinum blonde hair that flowed gracefully in the calming winds that sparkled so greatly and majestically that it literally blinded him as Sonic shielded his eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long flowing platinum dress so long that her feet were not present. Around her neck, laid a silver necklace with the pendant in the shape of snowflake; she smiled warmly at him._

_ "Greetings Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, I am Eirwyn, The Spirit of Ice, I have come to you to guide you on your journey." Sonic looked up at her in confusion. "Okay, first of all, how did you know my name? And second, what kind of journey are you talking about anyway?" _

_ "The journey is to discover the secret...of your past._

_Look out for Part 2._


	4. The Truth Chapter 3 Part 2

Here's Part 2 sorry that I did not get to this from earlier, Hmph! If you know what I mean -_-' but anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3. Part 2.

Sonic blinked twice in order to comprehend what this strange woman was saying. "My Past? What is it about that I need to know?" Stretching out her hand, and nodded slowly for him to take it, the blue hedgehog didn't hesitate as she lead the way, all the way back to 16 years ago.

"Close your eyes, and take a deep breath, the truth will come to you..." Saying her final words, The Spirit of Ice slowly faded away leaving him to reveal the mystery.

_16 Years Ago... 3220..._

_ Northern Tundra..._

_ The blizzard... One of the most disastrous weather changing climates anyone had ever experience in their lives. Mobians of every shape, size, and color quickly ran for cover in their temporary homes away from the attacks, the same vicious attacks that started the Great War leaving them to seek shelter on various parts of the planet they could find possible. All because of one evil, malicious, and conniving human being known to man and that was Julius Robotnik who wanted to rule like it was his own to begin with having no remorse for his unnecessary actions what-so-ever._

_ Two hedgehogs were in their nice, warm igloo. The female purple hedgehog with blonde hair was fixing up some soup,while the male blue one with brown hair was reading his newspaper disgusted by the current events which were about the evil scientist taking in mobians to Robotropolis to have them roboticized to become his slaves. Clenching his teeth, he rowed the paper sending it flying to the waste basket._

_ "I cannot take this anymore. So many lives lost and so many lost their freedom all because of this...tyrant! Who is indeed not guilty for what he is putting us through!" Stopping mid-way from mixing, the female, known as Bernadette walked over to her husband giving him a well-deserved hug and kiss on the cheek._

_ "Now Jules, don't be so angry, he might have taken the souls of many, but deep down, they still have their pride and dignity that they will forever have, and cherish to hold near. I know this has been rough on you since this whole mess was evolved but we need to focus on the good in order to battle the outcome of what's going to happen." Jules smiled giving his wife a peck on the lips. "You're right dear, sorry that I blew up a bit; you do have a point. What we truly need is a miracle that will help see us through everything and to help us surpass in life." _

_ Later that night, Bernie sent him out to get some firewood for them to have another warm night together. Deep in the forest, he was busy using his most trusted axe chopping away to make sure they were wide, and sturdy enough. With the cutting instrument raised high up in the air, he could hear a wailing cry not too far from where he was. The axe was held tightly in his hands for protection as he got nearer and nearer towards the bawling sound; what he saw, shocked him more than 20 SwatBots._

_ There, in the corner of a tree trunk, laid a new-born baby blue hedgehog who was wrapped up in a blue blanket for warmth. His tiny peach colored arms waved frantically around, tears were pouring down his chubby cheeks as a Platinum colored force field shield protected him from the frigid bone-chilling winds. No words could describe how Jules felt at the moment; he was asking himself a million questions all at one time. How did this infant get here? Where were his parents? And who would leave a baby this tiny alone in the cold? So many thoughts wounded up in his head to the point, he felt slightly dizzy then, he made the ultimate decision._

_ Slowly picking the tiny animal up from its resting area. He rocked him back and forth in a gentle and calm manner. _

"There, There, no need to be afraid it's okay I've got you you're safe with me. Come on stop those tears, and let's see a smile okay little guy?" Slowly opening his eyes, which appeared to be the most twinkling emerald green anyone has ever seen before, he formed a tiny smile and without thinking, he tried his best efforts to touch his cheeks making the elder hedgehog smile seeing this sweet and innocent little miracle whom he was holding as he nuzzled his cheek.


	5. The Truth Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4.

"Blizzard!" Sonic instantly jolted from his sleep with Muttski awake also falling from his doggy bed. The cobalt hedgehog was panting hard trying to calm himself down; cold sweat was pouring down from his forehead while trying to reduce his heavy beating heart by putting his hand on his chest. Soon, the door opened incoming his parents who both looked concern for their boy.

"Sonic, are you alright dear?" Bernadette asked as Jules made it over to his son placing his robotic hand on his shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare? There, there, it's okay, I've got you, you're safe with me." Jules said making Sonic stared at him wide-eyed. "Th-Those were the same words you had said to a baby; I had a dream that you were the one that had rescued it from a blizzard, there, there it's okay, I've got you, you're safe with me. Who was that baby?" Sonic asked as the expressions on his parents' faces went from worry to nervousness."

"Try and get some more sleep son, we'll talk more in the morning." Stroking his quills a little, the hedgehogs left the room but not without turning off the light in the process shutting the door behind.

Sonic then turned on his side trying to get some shut-eye as a stray tear ran down his muzzle.


	6. The Truth Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! Guess what? I'm on break! Which means, I can finish up the story yay! So get ready for Chapter 5 :)

Chapter 5.

The next morning, The hedgehog family had now finished their breakfast and time for the talk. "It wasn't just a dream, it felt so real. There was this woman; she said that her name was Eirwyn and she was also the Spirt of Ice. It only happened to me; I need to know the truth right now." Sonic then got up from his chair with his back turned to the adults. "Tell me the truth, I need to know where I actually came from. Please..."

Jules looked at his and sighed. "Bernadette..." The purple hedgehog nodded slowly. "Yes Jules, it's time we tell Sonic the truth... It's about time he knows." Sonic grew confused. "Know about what?" Jules closed his red eyes placing his hand on his forehead. "Everything. Th-That baby you saw was...you Sonic." The teenaged azure hedgehog silently gasped hearing the robotic hand slightly slam on the kitchen table.

"16 years ago, While the Great War was going on, your Mother and I had to retreat to the Northern Tundra, it was the only way to save ourselves from Julius Robotnik who would take the mobians away from their homes to Robotropolis where he would roboticize them to become his slaves in taking over Möbius. One night, while I was chopping wood to bring to our igloo to stay warm, I found you bundled up in a blanket deep in the forest. There was this force field to protect you from the bitter cold; the harsh winds never even bothered you. Instead, it looked like you were safe."

"But what was I doing in the blizzard in the first place?" "We have no idea, your father was the one who found you there and took you to our temporary home for the time being." Bernadette said. "It was an absolute miracle, no mobian infant would survive in such frigid temperature; it was snowing so much to the point you literally had to squint your eyes just to see which direction you were going. The blizzard never did anything to you; it more protected you than anything else. I had no idea how you got there, you were all alone where if someone would have passed by, they would just pick you up. And the strange part about it is that you were not afraid not one bit." Jules finished explaining as Bernie then spoke up.

"We knew there was something magical about you Sonic." After what had been told to him, the azure hedgehog felt like everything around him had turned black with only the three of them under one gigantic light without another word being said.


	7. The Truth Chapter 5 Part 2

Here's Part 2 we're almost to the end ;)

Chapter 5. Part 2.

Sonic stared at them long and hard with tears forming in his eyes turning his head away. "S-So that means... I'm not really your son... You two adopted me." He bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling as the warm salty eye water started to come down as he quickly wiped it away. "Oh Sonic sweetie..." Bernie replied getting up to comfort her boy but instead, he gently pushed her hand away.

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me the truth?" "We were going to Sonic, we were going to tell you everything the minute you were old enough, and wise enough to understand before it was too late. But things started to happen unexpectedly at the wrong time; the war, Robotnik, and at that time, you were in Charles's care where you were raised by him for most of your life. And that's when you met Sally, befriended Tails the minute he was born, and formed the Knothole Freedom Fighters with her, Bunnie, Antione, and Rotor." Jules explained as he stood up walking over to the pair placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"We never meant to deceive you Sonic, but what matters right now is that whether biological, or adopted, you are still our favorite and beautiful boy with a lot of great values and we will love you no matter what situation we will all be in." Bernadette explained as she wiped her son's tears away giving him a warm hug followed by Jules as they were in an official group hug.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad, I love you guys so much; I wouldn't know what to do without both of you."

The End is near Chapter 6 will be up soon ;)


	8. The Truth Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry for my little absence but here's the final chapter of The Truth enjoy!

Chapter 6.

Later that afternoon, Sonic and his parents were looking through the family photo album at pictures of when the hero was just a baby already born to when he started his first day of school. Bernadette giggled as she came across a photograph of her son when he had gotten paint all over himself when he was trying his hand at finger-painting. Jules smiled when he saw a picture of when the family were saying grace before having Sunday dinner. Even Sonic himself picked up one when he had gotten Muttski for the very first time as a pet.

"Oh Sonic look, this was when Chuck had gave you your first power-ring on your birthday." Sonic took the photo from his mother as tears started to form in his eyes. "Yeah, those were great times back then." Stretching out his peach colored arms, and putting his feet up on the footstool, the teenaged hedgehog looked at the elders and smiled.

"You know guys, I've been thinking, how would you both like for all of us to spend the day together?" Staring at one another, "But don't you want to go to the movies with Tails?" Jules asked seeing his boy shake his head. "I changed my mind, besides he'll understand. We can get lunch, and of course, we can take a walk in the park." He winked. They both smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea honey, I haven't really been out of the house in a very long time." Bernie said getting her brown purse and together, the hedgehog family were off to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

"I can always find out about my origins another time, but right now, I'm going to be with my family and nothing is ever going to tear us apart." Sonic thought.

~*The End~*

There you have it, the ending of another great story. Sorry if this sounds a little too rushed but more Sonic stories will be coming your way quite shortly.

Families are like flowers in a flower pot, the more they bloom, the more your love grows for another :)


End file.
